The Tale of Crimson Wing
by CPtheBrony
Summary: Our hero, Crimson Wing, sets out on adventures to defend Ponyville and Have fun in the land of Equestria!
1. Prologue

The Tale of Crimson Wing: Chapter 1

It was morning, and the sun started to show in the early springtime air. It was calm, peaceful, and serenity had taken Equestria by storm in the way of quiet, resting ponies and wild animals. To most it was a time to start waking up and get to work. From a quiet town of sleeping ponies to a bustling city of thrills and grins, Ponyville was small, but it was enjoyable to walk through. Many ponies roamed around Ponyville and either talked to their friends, went to work at their jobs, or entertained their fellow piers. One pony stood out in the glistening eyes of most of the ponies in town, his dark red glow shining from his coat.

This was Crimson Wing. He is simple-minded and somewhat arrogant at times. He is intelligent and wise, but also young and misguided. And though he symbolizes a hero, he remains apart from a lot of the other ponies in town. When he walks around other ponies, he gives off this aura that is not scary, but demanding and seems to almost command respect. His stature is strong, sturdy and erect, but within his heart he is soft, caring, and generous. At times, it would seem as if he were the town guardian or detective.

As he usually does, Crimson Wing would go get a Sugarplum Delight from the trade pony Sugar Sweet Dumpling. She was mild mannered, and carried a gentle smile with her cart of treats, happily giving ponies a sample or a batch of goodies for the right price. She stood inches shorter than Crimson, who stood 5' 9, and with her light pink fur and light blue mane and tail, swayed from customer to customer, selling her products for a living.

"Hey Sugar!" Crimson yelled in a low bass tone. "How about a few of those incredible treats for me, huh?"

She was only happy to reply "Sure thing, sweetie! You want a dozen?"

Crimson walked up to her and smiled. "Yup, here you go!" As he tossed a few bits her way.

She met the coins with an open bag and caught them in her coin purse. She grabbed a batch of Sugarplum Delights from her cart and tossed them his way. Crimson took his wings and flapped, and twirled as he caught them from flying through the air. He landed and she stomped on the ground in applause at his tricks in the air.

"Nice one." Sugar Said in excitement. "Thanks." He replied, smiling as he went on his way toward his home outside of town.

He lived in an old fort that ponies from way back in Equestria's time used. It looked rustic and old, but it still maintained its integrity to this day. Once inside by flying in to avoid dropping down the drawbridge for defensive reasons, landing into his library, had settled down into a good book, one of many in his vast library.

One pony had an interesting aura around him. As he walked into town, some ponies started to scowl and hiss at him. He of course was-

"Beakers! Why do you come here anyway?" A pony among the angry peanut gallery said. Beaker's was a "retired" Scientist and teacher at the University of Science.

"Take that dumb grey coat of yours and get out of here!" one pony yelled

"We don't want to see you and your ugly lime green mane here." Another scoffed at him.

Yes, the ponies really did not like him at all. He was retired from, well, more so forcibly ejected from his throne as a professor at the collage after an "accident" involving him and some chemicals.

"You're mad they said" he smirked, ignoring insults from the ponies.

"You could have hurt some pony, they said." He continues to ramble as he walked to a general store, asking for his usual items at the store.

"I will require some more chemistry sets and some" he giggled "beakers." The merchant just snickered, grab some of the materials asked for and put them on the table in between them.

"20 bits, sir." The merchant pony said, with a sneer on her face.

That was his usual routine. Insults, thrown food and saliva, and occasional barks with some added bite. He was not the loved pony in town, in so much that not even Fluttershy couldn't like him after what he had been up to.

"You ponies think way too drastically. If only you could understand what kind of breakthrough I'm trying to find here." He said to himself, closing in on a dark hued castle with a 10 foot high steel door.

"To think" he paused for a moment "Chemically engineering a portal into another dimension, or a different universe!" He exclaimed to himself out loud as he entered the halls of his home.

That is the average day for most ponies in Ponyville. Though Beakers never really visits Ponyville too much, he does occasionally gather supplies to keep himself occupied.

**How did I do? Should I continue this?**

**Please send me reviews of this! I want to make a series out of this, but i want your feedback to do better and see what you guys would like to see!**


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares

Crimson Wing Ch. 2

The night sky had a chill flowing through the clouds, making them wander aimlessly through the dark. Houses were barely lit as most had gone to sleep. With the air as cold as the inside of an ice chest, most of the ponies covered up with blankets to keep warm during this kind of weather. Fireplaces were alight to bring warmth to a frozen world. It was winter time, and a blizzard had just past. Snow blanketed the land in white and chill. Among the snow and civilization was a small fortress. Inside was a king-like bed and book shelves that covered the walls. A source of light emanated from a Fireplace. Books of all shapes and sizes littered the shelves, some sat on pedestals, and others were either on the ground or sitting on top of the only desk in the room. In the bed was a lump that slowly rose and fell as if something were breathing. And it was, for it was a stallion named Crimson Wing that lay sound asleep in his bed. The warmth of the fire, and the blankets he was covered in made his slumber comfortable. The window that peered out to the freezing night was frosty and could barley be seen through it.

Back at the silent zone of Pony Ville, where all is calm, one pony was restless in her sleep. The Pink and Brown Colored Mare was tossing and turning in her slumber. In her dream, she is galloping to what she thinks is safety, a hum can be heard from behind her. This hum emanates as if it were inside her head. It is low and throbbing, and sometimes crackles in the dead of night. As she runs away, she quickly turned her head to look back for a brief moment to find a dark force chasing her, the blackness with feint purple lights flashing dimly in the dark like a storm. The most discernible detail is the crimson-violet eyes piercing the night. Its glow stares into the very soul of its victim as she tries to run away. She continues to run in fright and discouragement, seeming like it's pointless to run. Then a small beam of light comes into view and her spirits are lifted up and she picks up her pace to race for the house. It was her home with her fireplace barely lit, and she knew it would be a good place to seek protection. With the monster close behind, she charges for her door, racing to her sanctuary. She opens the door and slams it shut on the face of the demon after her. It wails with a scream that chills the bones of any pony around. When it screams, it echoes in her home, reverberating for what seemed like minutes, and then finally dies into silence.

All is quiet and she breathes heavily in the cold air. She stands there like a barricade and activates the two locks on her door to keep the beast out. Once she does this, she breathes a sigh of relief and begins to head for the stairs. Her hoof steps echo softly in the dark home, the flame in the fireplace had gone out from the rush of the closing door. Her breathing slowly returns to normal and is halfway up the stairs by this time. The sound of her house creaking in the night made her feel uneasy, but remembering she is in her own home calms her down. Once at the top of the stairs, she notices her bed room door open. "Now that's odd, I thought I closed the door when I left." She says quietly to herself. Thinking nothing of it, she walks in, closes the door behind her, and plops into her cozy bed.

Trying to sleep, she is soon awoken by a noise that keeps her from snoozing. It is a low, constant sound that doesn't resemble anything from the previously experienced hum. Curiosity sets into her mind as she wonders what the sound is coming from behind the door. It slowly grew louder, slightly inching towards the door. She started to worry that it was the same monster that was chasing her not to long ago. Then it suddenly cut off and silence once again reigned over the home. It was quiet for the mare in her bed. Maybe too quiet for her taste as she sat up and began to slide out from her soft bed. She slowly walked over to the door, her hoof steps softly echoing still in her dark room, and creaking on her floor. Every second passed by like ten minutes as she neared the stone slab that was her door. She put her hoof on the knob, pausing for a moment before trying to open the door. Slowly the door was pulled by her hoof and it creaked slowly, squeaking as it was slowly swung open. Nothing was there except the feint smell of the fireplace that was put out.

She shrugged and closed the door, and turned around. She stopped suddenly and noticed a small lump on the bed. Fear began to settle in as the lump just sat there. "I… is that you, darling?" She hesitated to say, thinking it was her colt friend, whom she didn't expect at her home, and for that matter, in her bed she was attempting to sleep in alone. She sneaked over to see if it was him, trying to not make too much noise. Inching her way forward, she stretched forth a hoof to try and remove the covers. As she got closer, she noticed this lump slowly rise and fall, signifying it was breathing. For whom it was, that would be a simple mystery to solve, but why would be a bigger one to delve into. Within breathing distance, she was about to touch the cloth when it fell down into a flat surface. She made a small squeal before something hit the door. She quickly turned to the door. It was quiet once more in this daunting situation. "I don't really know what's going on here, but if someone's in here, you better show yourself now!" She said, secretly grabbing a golf club.

Club at the ready she braces for what might be at the door. She waits for a moment before something unexpected happens. She heard a voice. This voice was sinister and almost sounded like it was an older pony, like a ghost of the past. But this was no ghost, because it slowly opened the door and walked in as if everything was fine. She started to freak out a bit, trying to retain her sanity as the pony like figure stood there with the same glowing crimson-violet eyes from before. She dropped her golf club and stop there with her mouth wide open. She was in pure shock and disarray and couldn't move out of fear.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen a "Ghost" before?" the figure said with a maniacal manner, and then it cackled with insanity in its eyes. Its voice was deep and manly.

Then he grinned, and the sight looked like a creepy carving on a pumpkin to celebrate Nightmare Night. She was motionless save for her shaking out of pure anguish. He continued his grin, and then lunged at her, roaring like a lion, a stallion, and dragon put into one. Its voice shook the house and made her blood boil and her spine cringe, and the only thing she could think of doing was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in her sleep, waking up and panting heavily. Her colt Friend was laying next to her in bed and upon hearing her wail, he burst from the bed and ran to her side.

"What's wrong? What Happened? Are you ok?" He dropped questions left and right, trying to understand what happened.

She did not do anything but sit there, wide eyed, and shaking. He shook her a bit to try and get her attention. It unfortunately did not work, as she only sat there. He felt worried and scared. A knock came to the door and he went to answer it, paused and looked back to make sure she was fine, then continued through the door, down the stairs, and to the front door.

"Y-yes?" He said groggily, still tired from being abruptly woken up from his slumber.

The couple next door was at the door, and they were worried.

"What's wrong? We heard Dumpling scream at the top of her lungs and we raced to see what the matter was." The mare of the two said with a concerned look.

"What in the world happened there, Bolts?" the Colt said.

Bolts, the town mechanic, could only display a look of confusion and fear.

He gathered himself finally and said "I don't know, I was sleeping, she stirred in her bed for a moment, then she was fine, then my Dumpling just woke up and screamed. She's still in bed starring at the wall shaking. Come on in, I may need help with this." He said, and before they knew it, they were all going up the stairs to the bedroom.

Just as he had left her, Sugar Dumpling sat on the bed, shaking while starring at the wall. The mare from next door quickly came over and began to try and comfort her friend as Bolts and his neighboring brony talked.

"And that's all you know? She didn't say anything at all?" Bolts neighbor said with a deep, low voice.

"No, nothing, not even a peep or a little squeak, just a scream and she just sat there." Bolts said, shaken by this event. He could not do anything, and he even cracked a tear at the sight of her distress.

Suddenly, another knock came from his door once more. He went down, and answered to find an officer at the door. He was surprised to see the stallion at his doorstep.

"Yes officer, what is it?" He said with a serious tone.

"We had a report of disturbance in the night. What seems to be the matter?" The officer said with almost emotionless constitution.

"I'm not sure, I think she just had a very bad nightmare, but the thing is that she is not moving out of her bed. She won't answer to mine or our neighbors call. She is just sitting there." Bolts said with worry in his eyes.

The officer, seeing the seriousness in his eyes, called for backup and a familiar pony.

The radio buzzed and a voice came on. "Are you sure we need him, sir?" The officer holding the radio answered with a simple "yes" and stopped the transmission.

-Later the morning-

Later when the morning sun started to give light to the area, but did not show its face to Pony Ville, the Police Department of the town paced in and out of the same home that housed the motionless Sugar Dumpling and the frightened Bolts.

"And that's all you know, sir?" One officer said with a stone face.

Bolts nodded furiously. "Yes, that's all I know! I don't know how many times I've told you this, but yes!" he said in distress.

"Sir, please calm down. We are working hard to resolve the issue. Just remain here while we try to do our job."

Bolts nodded as the mare officer walked away. Then a strange figure appeared through the door way, his coat shining a kind of red glow, and he walked in with an officer who was describing what has happened. The crimson pony walked in with a saddle bag on his back and his wings stretched out after flying in from his fortress home and retracted them in to let them relax. He noticed Bolts sitting with a cup of mocha by his side. Crimson Wing, the famous detective and crime fighter of the town and around Canterlot, walked over to the distraught stallion.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolts. It seems you have a problem on your hooves. Well, I'll be happy to let you know that I am working hard on this case. Don't worry, this will be resolved soon." He said with a smile.

Bolts looked him over and nodded, then turned to face the kitchen stove he was sitting next to. A grim and horrified look on his face was the only emotion he showed.

Crimson put a hoof on bolts shoulder and reassured him with a warm smile. But something slightly put the stallion the chair down. The scar on Crimsons face made him remember the pain he was going through.

Crimson then turned to the stairs and walked up to the crime scene. In the room with two officers staring down the mare in complete disarray, Crimson walked in. He noticed the Mare first, then the two guards standing by and Crimson got to work. He pulled a small briefcase out from one of his saddle bags and opened it to find tools you would find for a doctor, except he also had an assortment of crime tools to keep a hoof print, rubber gloves, and other things. He took a stethoscope and began to use it on the stone-like Sugar Dumpling. He traced up and down until he found her heartbeat and was shaken a little to find her heart rate slow enough to be in a coma. But this did not make sense to Crimson as she was sitting up and shaking out of pure fear.

"She needs to be admitted to a hospital and a psychiatrist. Her nightmare caused her mental and physical damage." Crimson said in an alerted state.

The officers did not hesitate to take action and quickly began to take her out of bed and down the stairs. Bolts saw them taking her and quickly began to question Crimson Wing, who was following close behind.

"Where are you taking her, I demand to know!" He said, with an intense fire burning in his eyes.

Crimson only said "We need her to go to the clinic. She is in trouble." And with that, he walked off with the two officers and Sugar Dumpling.

Bolts just stared at the door as it closed between him and his mare friend. He then plopped onto the floor and began to weep, seeing as how it came to this.

Crimson was done with is job and begin to walk home when one of the officers he was close by to came galloping up to him. "We just had another call, and it's not good." The officer said, almost out of breath.

"Well, what's the matter?" Crimson said with a concerned look on his face.

"The same time we admitted Sugar Dumpling into the clinic, we got the same call from the Grape family. Their son screamed and was sitting in his bed doing nothing but-"he stopped, cautious about what to say. "He just sat there and stared at the wall, shaking like a leaf in the wind."

"This is worse than I thought." Crimson said with a worried look. "I think this is more than just a freak nightmare, or a coincidence. Something unnatural might be possessing their minds and making them fear every waking second."

And with that, crimson took off in flight and raced home to find something that might explain this in more detail.

* * *

**So What do you guys think? Leave some reviews or PM's for me to critique, improve, add, or what have you! I want your opinions! They really do matter to make my stories better! Also, i'm working on a story that is basically a reverse "My Little Dashie."**


End file.
